A Letter to My Future Husband
by Rosewood girl 317
Summary: When Aria is thirteen years old, she feels lonely and unsure of herself, so she decides to write a letter to her future husband describing her thoughts on love, marriage, and life in general. Years later when Aria is on her honeymoon with Ezra, she decides to show him the letter she wrote as a teenager. How will he respond? One-Shot! Please read and review! High T rating!


Aria's POV

Fifteen hours and thirty-five minutes. That's how long our flight from New York City to our honeymoon destination, Bodrum Turkey, lasted. But if you count the limo ride from the Rosewood church to the New York airport, it took us about eighteen hours to get here. If you get really technical and decide to count every moment that flew by after I laid eyes on the love of my life for the first time, it took us six years to get to our hotel in Bodrum.

Had it been up to me, I would have walked down the aisle with Ezra Fitz four years ago after I received my high school diploma. Unfortunately, my boyfriend of two years insisted upon us waiting until after I graduated from Columbia in four years. I was still young, and apparently he wanted me to have a "normal" college experience.

Little does Ezra know, my college experience was anything but normal. While my peers spent their Friday nights at frat parties where they got drunk and slept with random people, I spent my Friday nights curled up next to my loving boyfriend in his cozy bed, where I slept for hours because I was so tired from all the studying I had done that week. Needless to say, we rarely "slept" together on those Friday nights since I was way too tired to do anything, but there was plenty of time to "sleep" together on Saturday morning after I was feeling a bit more refreshed.

Although I didn't live with Ezra while I completed my four years of college at Columbia, we had plenty of sleepovers together, and there was a drawer where I kept all my things in his cramped apartment. His place always felt more like home than whatever dorm room I was living in at the time, and I often spent my nights away from him wishing he were next to me.

Even though I resented not being able to live with Ezra during college at first, in a strange way it brought me closer to him. The separation we had during the weekdays made me realize how much I needed him, and in a way it helped me fall in love with him even more.

I'm a lucky girl. I got to spend my four years of college filling my brain with knowledge about the world, and falling even deeper in love with Ezra Fitz. And I did fall deeper. Before leaving Rosewood, I thought the phrase "I love you" meant I care a lot about you, and I love spending time with you.

Now I know that the phrase "I love you" means something entirely different. It means you're my entire world, and when I'm away from you I feel empty. It means I'd do anything for you, and I'm willing to compromise some of my needs to keep both of us happy. It means don't play with my heart because you have the power to break it into a million pieces.

And that is how deeply I love Ezra Fitz. That's why I was so ecstatic when he proposed to me during the first semester of my senior year. I spent my last semester of college cramming for finals, getting ready for graduation, and planing a wedding that was set to happen on Labor Day, which would also be our sixth anniversary.

And after all of this, we're finally here. Standing in front of our hotel room in Bodrum where we will consummate our marriage as Mr. and Mrs. Fitz. Everything else that has happened in the

past was leading up to this moment. The beginning of our future together.

"And we're here." Ezra says as he opens the honeymoon suit.

I gasp at the sight of the place where we will be living during our next two weeks together. The room is spacious, and is covered with hardwood floor and beige walls. In the center of the room is a white canopy bed which is facing our patio that overlooks the blue ocean. I don't think I could have asked for anything better. This is easily the most romantic hotel room I've ever seen.

"Ezra!" I squeal as I start to step into the room.

"Not so fast Mrs. Fitz." Ezra says before sweeping me off my feet, and holding me in his arms bridal style.

"What are you doing?" I ask with a giggle.

"Traditionally, the groom carries his bride across the threshold. I wouldn't want to break any traditions this early in the marriage." Ezra says before pressing a soft kiss on my forehead.

"Okay Mr. Fitz. Carry me across the threshold." I say as I run my fingers through his dark curls.

Ezra chuckles before carrying me into our hotel room, and placing me on the center of the comfortable white bed. My husband doesn't hesitate to crawl on top of me, and then kiss me passionately. Oh God! I want to get started, but we can't yet. I have some woman things I need to take care of first.

"Honey, not yet." I say as I reluctantly break the kiss.

"Aria..." Ezra whines.

"Don't complain. I just have to take care of a few things by myself, and then we'll have the rest of the night to spend together." I say before bending down to kiss the top of his shoulder.

"Okay princess. Just know that I'll miss you terribly while you're away." Ezra says as I crawl out of bed.

His words cause me to giggle and roll my eyes at the same time. He's such a goof sometimes. Luckily our luggage got to the room before we did, so I have everything I need. I take my suitcase and wheel in into the bathroom, which literally causes my jaw to drop. There is a whirlpool bathtub in the middle of it, and rose pedals are scattered all around. Ezra and I will definitely have some fun in here before our honeymoon is over!

I slip into the large bathtub and adjust the water to make it steaming hot. I enjoy the feeling of the water while I wash and condition my long, dark hair. After I finish washing up, I blow dry my hair, and put it in lose curls. I touch up my makeup before pulling a silky white nightgown out of my suitcase, and holding it up to the light so I can look at it again.

Hanna helped me pick it out at our last trip to Victoria's Secret, and she wanted to find something that would make "Ezra's eyes and you know what bulge." Although the nightgown isn't the sexiest thing I've ever worn for Ezra, it seemed fitting for our first night as a married couple. I slide the nightgown over my head, and take a minute to check myself out in the mirror.

I let out a nervous sigh as I take in my appearance. I think I look good, but who knows what Ezra will think? I want to look beautiful for him tonight, and everything needs to be perfect. All of the sudden, I hear a persistent knocking on the door. Jesus Christ! What does he want now?

"Aria, you're not having fun in there without me, are you?" Ezra asks in a teasing manner.

"Of course not love." I say with a giggle.

"Good." I hear Ezra mutter.

I guess there's nothing left to do other than surprise Ezra. Relax Aria. It isn't like he hasn't seen you naked before. I let out a breathy sigh before opening the bathroom door to a stunned looking Ezra.

"D-do you like it?" I ask with a nervous blush.

"Jesus Christ Aria. You're the most precious thing I've ever laid eyes on." Ezra mutters before picking me up, and carrying me to the bed bridal style.

As soon as he sets me down, I realize that I don't really want to have sex. All I want to do is let him hold me in my arms, while he strokes my long hair and tells me how much he loves me. That seems much more intimate than actually being intimate.

"Aria, are you okay? You seem tense." Ezra says as he lays down next to me in bed.

It all seems like too much. I can't believe this is really happening. I'm actually on my honeymoon, and I'm actually married to Ezra Fitz. I guess I just need a few minutes to take it all in.

"Yeah, I don't think I've ever been better. It's just..." I start to say.

"What?" Ezra asks, cutting me off mid-sentence.

"Can we talk for a few minutes before we start? I just want you to hold me." I say as tears begin to form in my eyes.

Ezra nods before wiping away my tears, and pulling me close to him. He knows that they're not tears of sadness, but rather tears of love and passion. I rest my head on Ezra's chest so I can hear his heart beating rhythmically underneath me. I don't think I've ever felt so close to him before.

"We don't have to have sex if you're too tired. Honestly I don't mind. I'm just so excited to be here with the love of my life." Ezra says as before kissing me tenderly.

"No! I definitely want to have sex with you tonight Ezra. It's our honeymoon, and I got all dolled up for the occasion. I just want to show you something first." I tell him nervously.

"What?" Ezra asks me curiously.

I respond by walking over to my suitcase, and pulling out a wrinkled letter. I place it in my husband's hands, and he just stares at me with a confused expression on my face.

"Aria, what is this?" Ezra asks as he holds up the letter.

"Just read the letter. It explains everything." I tell him softly.

Ezra nods, before pressing a kiss agains my forehead and opening up the letter I've been waiting to give him. I rest a head on his strong chest, and begin to read it along with him.

Dear Future Husband,

My name is Aria Rose Montgomery, but you probably already know that. Honestly I don't really know what to tell you. I just turned thirteen last week, and I've been feeling rather upset. My mom says it's because my body is starting to change, and I'm becoming a young woman. I got my first period two months ago, and it definitely wasn't worth all the hype. Periods are gross and uncomfortable, and I have no idea why I was so excited to start mine. Another change is that I'm finally starting to grow boobs. My mom got me new bras for my birthday, and I wear them to school everyday. Sometimes I worry that my boobs aren't big enough, especially compared to my friend Alison's. Boys are always staring at her chest, and talking about how beautiful she is. I know I shouldn't be jealous of my friend, but I can't help myself. Guys are always asking her out on dates, but no one ever asks me. Maybe that's why I'm writing this letter. I feel like no one will ever love me, and I'm starting to get really lonely.

I wish I could grow up faster so I could figure out who you are right now. Are you someone I already know, or are you a complete stranger? I really hope you're Noel Kahn. If this is Noel, I think you're the most handsome and athletic boy on the planet, and I wish you'd notice me. If this isn't Noel... Well sorry.

Sometimes I worry that that I'll never find you. What if I don't have a soulmate, and I'm destined to die alone? That would be awfully sad considering how much time I spend thinking about you. Do you believe in true love? My entire life I've been a romantic, and I've always dreamed about finding the perfect man and living happily ever after. The other day my mom told me that my expectations were too high. According to her, there is no such thing as the perfect man, so I shouldn't get my hopes up. My mom said that everyone has flaws, even you, the person I'm going to marry. I thought it about it for a while, and I decided to accept all your flaws if you promise to accept mine.

What are my flaws? I read and write a lot. I know that doesn't seem like a bad thing, but my friends always tease me about it. Apparently I spend so much time imagining things, that I forget to appreciate the real world. They say I miss out on a lot since I basically live inside my own head. I hope I don't miss out on you. Unlike my friends, I hate going to parties. I'm a terrible dancer, and I never know to act in large groups of people. I guess you could say I'm socially awkward. Actually, I'm more than socially awkward. I'm painfully shy. Every time Noel Kahn looks at me, I get so nervous that I feel like I'm going to throw up. What if I say the wrong thing? What if he thinks I'm stupid? I hope I'm not shy around you. I want you to be my best friend, and I want to feel like I can tell you anything. You know?

I'm kind of insecure about the way I look. I still have braces, and like I said earlier, my chest is flat. My mom says not to worry. She tells me that I'll grow up to be a beautiful young woman. But what if I don't? What if I'm ugly for the rest of my life? Will you still love me? I just hope you're not into boobs!

Can I tell you a secret? If I tell you, you have to promise never to tell anyone. The truth would tear my family apart! A few days ago I was walking around town with my friend Alison, and I saw my father in the back of a car kissing someone who wasn't my mom. I was so upset, that I wanted to cry. How could my dad do that to her? I thought they were in love! I was going to tell my mom about what my dad did, but he made me promise to keep quiet. I know I should tell my mom, but the truth would kill her.

People say that love hurts, but I honestly hope that isn't true. In all the books I've read, the heroines say that falling in love is the most magical thing in the world. I guess the trouble comes when people fall out of love. Maybe my mom and dad fell out of love, and that's why my dad cheated. Every night after I go to my room I hear my parents fighting. I never know what they're fighting about, but it seems intense. I once asked my mom why she fights with my dad so much, and she told me that couples fight like brothers and sisters. But the thing is... I never want to fight with you. I want us to be happy and in love all the time, even though it's probably not possible.

Another thing I've learned about married couples from my parents and from my books is that they often become complacent. I don't want that to happen to us. I want to be filled with excitement every time I see you, and I want everyday to be a new adventure. Let's never get bored with each other, okay?

Every night when I go to bed, I tell stories to myself in my head until I fall asleep. Sometimes my stories are about the characters in my books, and other times they're about our future together. I dream about meeting you, falling in love, traveling around the world, and having children together. Speaking of children, I want three. I want our first two children to be boys, and it want our last child to be a little girl. That way, our daughter will have two older brothers to protect her. She might be spoiled since she's the baby and the only girl, but that's okay. I spend a lot of time thinking about what I want to name our children. My favorite boy names are Jeremy, Patrick, Matthew, Ethan, and Timothy. You can chose which of those names you like best for our two sons. I want our daughter to be named Caroline. End of discussion.

Speaking of kids, I know how they're made now. Apparently, the guy sticks his thingy into the girl's thingy, and then he squirts out tadpole like things called sperm. This is called s-e-x. I had to watch the video in health class, and I almost passed out. According to Alison, boys like s-e-x a lot. Sometimes they even rub their penises so they can squirt their sperm. Is that right? Honestly I'm just confused. Alison also told me what a blow-job was. A blow-job is when the girl licks the boy's you know what like it's a lollipop, and then she has to swallow all his sperm. I guess it's supposed to feel really good if you're the guy. I don't know if people actually do this, or if Alison is just teasing me. If they are real, I'd rather not give you one. Ever. Alison said that sometimes a guy will lick the girl's private parts and that feels just as good as a blow job. If that's true, you never have to lick me. Actually, I'd prefer if you didn't. I'd prefer if we never had s-e-x unless it's to make a baby. No offense, but penises are disgusting.

Even though I want to have a family with you, I don't want to be one of those wives who sits around at home all day and takes care of the kids. I really want to have a career, you know? I don't know what I want to do yet, but hopefully it has something to do with English. I think that would be really cool. I wonder what your career is. I hope you're smart because I want someone who's interesting to talk to.

If I do find you, can you promise to never break my heart? I don't want you to cheat on me like my dad cheated on my mom. I'd feel really sad, and we'd probably have to get a divorce. If we can help it, let's try not to get a divorce. I know it's not realistic, but I want our life to be like a fairy tale. We can have our occasional fights, but I want to spend more time smiling than crying. I want to fall in love with you all over again every time I look at you, and I hope you do the same with me. As stupid as this sounds, I really, really hope you love me. If you don't love me, I'll spend the rest of my life feeling lonely, and I really don't want that to happen.

I wish you were with me right now. I just want to know who you are. Everything that's happened with my mom and dad has made me question if love actually exists. If it doesn't, can we just pretend we're in love? I don't think I'll have to pretend... I'll find a way to love you, especially if you're willing to put up with me for the rest of your life. I already feel a little better after writing you this letter. I just hope you don't think I'm crazy after reading it. If I am crazy, I hope we can be crazy together. I should get going now, but I love you. At least I hope I love you. See you around I guess.

-Aria Rose Montgomery

After I finish reading the letter, I look up at Ezra and gasp when I realize that he's crying. Even though Ezra is poetic, he puts up a manly front, and he rarely cries in front of me.

"Ezra?" I ask as I stare into his blue eyes.

He doesn't respond. Instead, Ezra springs out of bed and locks himself in the bathroom. What the heck? This was not the reaction I wanted from him.

"What are you doing?" I ask as I begin to knock on the bathroom door.

"Just give me a second." Ezra calls out to me.

I let out a breathy sigh before walking back to bed and laying down on the center of it. Maybe I shouldn't have shown him the letter after all. There was some pretty embarrassing stuff if there, and I probably scarred him away from me. Great.

After about thirty minutes, Ezra emerges from the bathroom and hands me a folded letter. What is this?

"I know I can't go back and give this to your thirteen year old self, but I want you to pretend like you're the same little girl who wrote the letter I just read, okay?" Ezra instructs.

I nod my head before opening the letter, and reading what my husband has to say to my thirteen year old self.

Dear Aria from the past,

Don't worry, I know exactly who you are. Thirteen huh? That's a tough year. I remember being absolutely terrified when when I was your age and my body started to change. I'm sorry your first period was such a disappointment. Your future self doesn't enjoy getting her period either. Unfortunately she gets these terrible cramps, so I always buy her chocolate when her cycle starts. I know you're going through an awkward phase, but don't worry about not being asked out quite yet. By the time you turn sixteen all the boys in Rosewood will be all over you, and that's a fact. By the way, I think your boobs are lovely. They're the perfect size, so don't stress about that either. I'm sad to hear that you're so lonely. I felt lonely when I was thirteen too. I think it's just part of growing up. Hopefully once you meet me, you'll never feel lonely again. And I promise that you will be loved. I want to spend the rest of my life loving and cherishing you.

I know you're anxious to meet me, but don't spend too much time dwelling on the future. I want you to enjoy your middle school years as much as possible. And I'm sorry to tell you that I'm not Noel Kahn. You dated him for about a week during your junior year of high school, but then you left him for me. Take that Noel! By the way, I might not be as athletic as he is, but I'm much more handsome. You told me so yourself.

Don't worry about not finding me. You'll find me alright. And to answer your question, I do believe in true love. I had my doubts for a while, but that all changed after I met you. Our relationship will cause you a lot of confusion and hardships in the future, but just hang in there. You'll get your happily ever after. And your mom was right. I'm not a perfect man. I have my flaws, and fortunately you have chosen to accept them. Even though I'm not perfect, I love you more than life itself, and hopefully that will make up for my imperfections.

My darling, I don't see any of those things as flaws. Some of the things you mentioned are the things I love about you the most. You do read and write a lot, but I don't see that as a bad thing. If anything, your ability to think and reflect on the world makes you more able to appreciate the little things in life. Your joy for living inspires me, and it helps me realize how wonderful life is. I don't like parties either. I like to spend my weekends relaxing and watching old movies with you in my arms. You're not shy around me in the slightest. You tell me pretty much everything because we are best friends. I have no idea why you chose me to be your best friend and lover because there are things about me that you hate. For one, I can't cook to save my life. I once tried to make you dinner, and I almost set the apartment on fire. Sorry about that honey. I get jealous every time I see you taking to one of your guy friends, and it drives you crazy. I'll have to work on those things now that we're married, and you're pretty much stuck with me.

Your mom is right. You do grow up to be a beautiful young woman, both inside and out. Don't feel insecure about the way you look because in my mind, you're absolutely perfect in every way. Even if you were hideous I'd still love you because you have a beautiful heart, and that's what matters most to me. By the way, I'm into boobs. Don't worry though because like I said earlier, your boobs are amazing!

You've already told me about your father's affair, and eventually you build up the courage to tell your mother the truth. Don't worry, she doesn't get upset with you in the slightest, and neither does your dad. I'm sorry to tell you that your parent's marriage doesn't last. It was hard on you at first, but eventually you came to realize that it was for the best. Your mother and father both remarry, but they still have a good relationship with each other. Even though they're not together anymore, they still love you and Mike more than anything in the entire world. They weren't a fan of me at first, but we're on excellent terms now!

I hate to break it to you, but love does hurt. I'm ashamed and sorry to admit that I break your heart many times before we marry. If it makes you feel any better, you get break mine back on a few occasions. Unfortunately, we have our fair share of fights. Sometimes you get mad at me for not putting down the toilette seat after I pee, and other times I get mad at you for talking to other guys. I want you to know that even when we fight, I'm still madly in love with you. No matter how intense our fighting gets, we always make-up, and that's what matters most. Don't worry. I'll never fall out of love with you. I can't even imagine what it would feel like to not love Aria Rose Montgomery.

Some more bad news. We do become complacent, but not in a bad way. I wouldn't even call it complacent. I'd call it comfortable. Even though we're comfortable with each other, my heart still bursts with joy every time you walk into the room. Everyday is an adventure with you Aria, and I'll never get bored of seeing your beautiful face. I just hope you don't get bored with me!

Guess what? I want three kids too! We've always planned on having three kids ever since we started talking about settling down long-term. I'm going to love and cherish the three little miracles that we bring into the world as much as I love and cherish you! I like Jeremy and Ethan by the way. Thanks for giving me a say on those names. Our little Caroline is going to be the most spoiled child on the planet. She's going to be my little princess, and I'm going to everything I can to protect her from the Noel Kahn's of the world. You're going to be an amazing mother by the way. I wouldn't want to have children with anyone else!

Your description of s-e-x does not do it justice. Believe it or not, it's absolutely amazing. By the way, the rubbing a guy does to his penis is called masturbation. It feels good, but not as good as , they're real, and yes men enjoy them very much. Sorry to tell you this, but you give me blow-jobs on a weekly basis, and I "lick your private parts" in return. Don't worry, you really enjoy it. Sometimes you practically beg me to go down on you, and I always fulfill your wishes. Also, you get over your fear of penises. We have s-e-x all the time, and it's wonderful. Not only does it feel nice, but it's also so intimate and personal. I was your first, and hopefully your last. Unfortunately I slept with other girls before I met you, but I'd take it back if I could. Even though you were not my first, I know you'll be my last. I never want to make love to anyone who isn't you ever again. I'll stop talking about this now. I don't want to corrupt your innocent thirteen year old mind more than I already have!

Aria, you're going to have a very successful career. You graduated from Columbia in the top ten percent of your class, and you majored in Comparative Literature. You're on track to be an English professor, just like me! You're also an amazing writer, and I'm waiting for the day when you feel inspired to write a novel. I promise it will be a best seller. I don't know if I'm the smartest man in the world, but I write you love poems that you say are, "brilliant." We have very interesting and intellectual conversations, and I always enjoy listening to you speak.

Sweetheart, I would rather die than hurt you. I promise I'll never cheat on you because you're more than enough for me. I can't imagine us ever getting a divorce because I can't imagine my life without you in it. I hope you spend more time smiling than you do crying too, because you're smile is the most beautiful thing in the world. My life with you is a fairy tale, and every time I look at you I fall even deeper in love. I'll make sure you don't live a lonely life, so don't worry. Regardless of what happens in the future, you'll always have me, and that's a promise.

I wish I could be with you too. I'm with your older self right now. I'm looking right at her, and thinking about how lucky I am to have met her six years ago. I don't have to pretend to love you because our relationship is the most real and honest thing in my life. Putting up with you has been my pleasure. You're crazy, but it's okay because I'm crazy too! Crazy for you Aria! I know I love you, and I'm 99.9 percent sure that you love me too. I'll see you around Aria Rose Montgomery.

-Love your Ezra

By the time I finish Ezra's letter I'm in tears. This is literally the sweetest and most thoughtful thing he's ever done for me, and that's saying something! I just wish my thirteen year old self could have read this letter. Knowing that I had such an amazing man waiting for me at the end of the tunnel would have made my adolescence so much easier.

"Did you like it?" Ezra asks me softly.

"No, I loved it. Almost as much as I love you." I say through my tears.

"I love you too, and everything in that letter is the complete truth." Ezra says as he pulls me close to him.

"I know." I say before offering him a soft kiss on the lips.

Neither one of us speaks for a few minutes. Instead I let Ezra play with my dark hair, while I listen to the sound of his heart beating underneath his shirt. I can't wait for that to come off...

"Aria, thank you so much." Ezra tells me suddenly.

"For what?" I ask as I furrow my brow in confusion.

"For choosing me to spend the rest of your life with. I promise I won't let that thirteen year old girl down." Ezra says as he stares into my hazel eyes.

"Thank you for being the most amazing boyfriend, well now husband, in the entire world. I know you won't let me down, and I won't let you down either." I say as I run my fingers through his curls.

Ezra responds by pressing his lips against mine, and I kiss him back eagerly. Thinks quickly get heated, and our clothes are thrown across the room. It's finally time for the fun stuff.

"Ready for some s-e-x?" I ask my husband as I slowly break the kiss.

"I don't know... Do you still think penises are disgusting?" Ezra questions.

"Not yours. I'll even give you a blow-job if you agree to lick my private parts." I say with a smirk.

"No thanks. I never told you this, but I think vaginas are disgusting. Unless we're planning on making a baby tonight, I'd rather not have sex." Ezra teases.

Two can play that game. I push my naked husband away from me, and scoot to the far side of the bed before turning my back to him.

"We don't have to do anything tonight. That's perfectly fine. I'll be right here if you change your mind though." I say in a sing-song-voice.

"I won't change my mind, but if you change your mind you know where to find me." Ezra tells me.

Line Break

Almost thirty minutes have gone by. I can't believe he hasn't caved yet. I thought this stupid game would last about two minutes, three minutes tops. Maybe he actually thinks vaginas are disgusting... No!

I don't want to lose our little game, but I need him now. Besides, I don't see how sleeping with him would be losing. As soon as I turn around to wave the white flag, my husband's lips are on mine. I moan as I lean into the kiss.

"Y-you win Aria. Please can we?" Ezra says, practically begging.

"I always win, and of course we can Mr. Fitz." I say with a smirk.

"I love you." Ezra says through his heavy breathing.

"I know. I love you too." I say before reattaching my lips to his.

AN: What did you think? So yesterday I wanted to read a book instead of going for a run with my twelve year-old brother, and he completely went off on me. According to him, I spend so much time writing and reading that I never have time for anyone, so I'm going to die alone. Then he proceeded to tell me that I should start looking at adoption agencies early since I'll never find a husband. Finally, he goes on to tell me he was wrong, and that I shouldn't waste my time with adoption agencies. Apparently I don't have the attention span to raise children, so I might as well call it quits and buy a cat or two. After listening to his little rant, I didn't know whether to laugh or to cry. And all of that inspired me to write this story. I know a lot of girls worry that they'll never find anyone, or that no one will ever love them, so I wanted to demonstrate those feelings in Aria's letters.

Carl Dennis once said, "It must be difficult for the god who loves you to ponder how much happier you'd be today had you been able to glimpse at you your many futures." This is one of my favorite quotes and I actually have it hanging in my room. When you're worried about getting into college, getting a job, or in Aria's case, finding "the one", try to remember that there will be brightness in your future eventually. I hope you enjoyed this story, and I hope it made you realize that everything will all work out in the end :). Thanks for reading, and have a wonderful Sunday!


End file.
